


Candy Kisses

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.





	Candy Kisses

Axl walked into their bedroom, glancing around for Izzy. Instead he found a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates. He smiled, shaking his head as he remembered it was Valentine's Day. He picked up the card that had his name written on it in Izzy's messy scrawl.

He read the poem written on the inside and nearly aww'ed out loud. Izzy was such a sap, but then again he was too.

“Like it, babe?” Izzy's breath tickled his ear as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist.

Axl turned in his arms and smiled up at him, green eyes sparkling. “Love it. Thank you, Izz.”

Izzy smiled and kissed him softly, gently lowering him onto the bed. “Time for more celebration, yes?”

Axl chuckled and reached up to tangle his fingers in Izzy's hair. “Definitely.”

Valentine's Day isn't the worst holiday ever. Just ask Axl and Izzy.


End file.
